


changing plans

by demonsorceress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsorceress/pseuds/demonsorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye was hired to babysit a 2-year-old for one night. What she didn't know was that the baby had an older sister, and that said older sister would be coming home much earlier than Skye expected company, which turns out to be quite a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	changing plans

**Author's Note:**

> You might recognize Grace Simmons from [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2528867) other fic. It's another alternate universe and she's younger but she's still lovely and still loves Frozen. I might keep using her in a few other fics because I'm in love with my own OC.  
> This wasn't supposed to be so long, but I'm very pleased with the way it turned out :)

The doorbell rings, and Skye thinks this might just be the beginning of a horror movie.

The couple whose 2-year-old Skye is babysitting shouldn't be back for another two hours or so, and they guaranteed her no one else would was supposed to show up at their house before that. It’s around 10PM, and it’s pouring rain outside, with thunders and everything—perfect scenario for a horror movie.

Or at least in this one horror movie Skye's watched where the main character is a girl babysitting a couple of kids until some psychopath creeps into the house and... Skye doesn't remember the ending but she's pretty sure the girl dies. And the kids too, probably. She can't help but see the similarities between the movie and her own situation right now.

Skye can already see herself opening the door to find nothing but darkness outside, only to turn around after closing the door and being startled by a serial killer, who will proceed to knock her out and drag her body away.

She hesitates, dropping her phone on the couch and instinctively leaning closer to Grace, the little girl sitting on the carpet whose eyes have been fixated on the TV playing a kids movie for almost an hour. Skye isn't sure why but she absentmindedly rustles Grace's thin hair before getting to her feet and heading to the door.

She waits a bit just to be sure it's not some kid pulling a stupid prank. When the doorbell rings again, Skye asks, "Who's there?"

After a moment of hesitation, a suspecting voice answers, "I should ask you the same thing."

Upon hearing the thick British accent in the female voice, Skye lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. The accent is enough for Skye to remember something Grace's mom told her before the couple left—they have another daughter.

It fell on deaf ears when they mentioned that the older sister is usually happy to take care of the younger when she can, but she had plans tonight as well. So did Skye's friend Hannah, who usually babysits Grace and, knowing her friend could use the money, recommended Skye when Grace's parents called her yesterday.

Skye quickly unlocks the door and opens it to find a young girl carrying a soaked umbrella. She glares warily at Skye. "You're not Hannah."

Skye nods. "Hannah is my friend, she couldn't come so she told your parents I was free. I'm Skye."

And just like that the girl's frown is gone, replaced by a slightly apologetic look. "Oh, of course," she says. "I'm Jemma. Nice to meet you, Skye."

Skye returns the girl's nice smile and steps out of the way so that she can walk into the house. She maintains eye contact with Skye as she walks past her and then heads straight towards her sister.

"Gracie!" She singsons, and the little girl immediately sees her and raises her tiny arms with a toothy grin. "Hi there, love!"

Grace giggles excitedly as Jemma picks her up and holds her tightly, planting a kiss on the little girl's forehead. "How are you doing? Having a good time with Skye?"

Grace turns her head to glance at Skye. She's just standing back there, watching the adorable sisterly moment. Fascinated by how loving Jemma is and how utterly happy her arrival makes Grace, as if they haven't been together for ages, when actually Skye is pretty sure Jemma was only away for as long as she's been babysitting.

Grace giggles shyly and buries her face in Jemma's chest. Jemma laughs and rubs her back. "I see," she says. Turning to Skye, she explains, "She's quite timid, as you may have noticed by now."

"Yeah, I have," Skye says. "Quiet, but really sweet."

Jemma smiles warmly. Grace hasn't said much to Skye since her parents left, but her shy smiles and lovely, big, brown eyes let Skye know she's simply too timid to open up more to a stranger.

"I kind of feel like I'm cheating, though," Skye adds. "All I had to do was put on that DVD and she's been fixated on it for the past half an hour."

When she asked what Grace wanted to do, if she wanted to play a game or something, Grace just opened a large drawer on the TV stand and pulled out a DVD.

Jemma chuckles lightly, settling Grace down on the carpet in front of the TV. "If only you knew how many times she's watched this same movie. Every day, on repeat, and she never gets tired of it."

Skye raises her eyebrows in surprise. If only all kids were as easy to babysit as Grace is.

She's about to say something when Jemma's phone beeps and she pulls it out of her purse to check the notification. Whatever it is, it makes the smile on her face slowly fade away and she lets out a low sigh, shoving it back into her purse.

Skye might be observing too much for someone she just met, but Jemma looks a bit upset. That added to the fact that she wasn't supposed to be home this early makes Skye curious.

She knows she shouldn't be sticking her nose into this, but it's out of her mouth before she can stop herself. "Your parents told me no one would be home before midnight at least..."

Jemma snaps her head up, slightly caught by surprise by Skye's curiosity. Skye immediately shakes her head. "You know what, it's none of my business."

"Oh, no, it's okay," Jemma reassures her, the corners of her lips curving into a small smile but her eyes still carry that distant unhappy feeling. "It's, uh... I had a date."

It takes Skye a bit longer than it should to understand what she means, so when she furrows her brows, Jemma explains, "I was stood up, actually."

"Oh, shit," Skye mutters in genuine disbelief, wondering why would someone set up a date with this girl and then never show. Not only she’s gorgeous but she seems really sweet so far. Skye is a complete outsider in the situation, but it doesn’t make much sense to her. “That sucks, I’m sorry.”

Jemma purses her lips together and looks down, slightly embarrassed, and Skye notices she looks confused, cleary as unaware of why this happened as Skye. And just like that, Skye finds herself oddly desperate to do something, _anything_ to cheer her up. Skye doesn’t like seeing people upset in general, but Jemma just seems so lovely, that kind of person who looks like they’d drop to their knees and apologize a thousand times after accidentally stepping on a dog’s paw.

“It’s fine, it’s just…” She hesitates and exhales deeply, still avoiding Skye’s gaze. “I haven’t dated in a while, is all. Shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up.”

Without a second thought, Skye blurts out, “Do you like milkshakes?”

Jemma glances up with a confused frown. Skye mentally curses herself. Asking someone you just met if they like milkshakes sure as hell isn’t a normal way to react after they tell you something personal. She’s got a plan, though. Or like, twelve percent of a plan.

“Um, yes? I haven’t had one in a long time, though.”

Her answer is met with another random question from Skye. “Would you happen to have ice cream here?"

It's not such a weird thing to hope for, right? It's summer. People eat ice cream.

"In fact, I think we have some chocolate ice cream in the fridge, why?"

"I like drinking milkshakess when I'm upset. My dad used to make them for me when I was younger, and now I do it by myself. Not to brag, but my milkshake is pretty delicious."

The tiny smirk appearing in Jemma's lips feels like victory, but when she fully understands Skye's intentions, she shakes her head. "Oh no, I'm fine, you don't need to do anything for me, really!"

That only makes Skye want to lift her spirits even more.

"Hey, I know, I'm offering because I want to," Skye guarantees her. "Besides, I'm being paid to watch a children's movie with your sister."

"That's- Please, you don’t have to do anything else just because Grace isn't giving you any trouble and I'm home too," she pleads. "You don't-"

"Relax, Jemma. Do you want a milkshake or not?"

Jemma sighs in defeat and says, "Fine, but only if you make one for yourself too."

Skye's breath catches in her throat. Did Jemma's tone just suddenly seem flirty? How was that flirty? Skye has got to be overthinking this.

And yet, she smiles back. In a flirty way. "Deal."

* * *

"I had forgotten how great this is," Jemma says with a delighted sigh as soon as she tastes her milkshake.

"You'd never tried _my_ milkshake, though," Skye argues, teasing. "It's a whole new level of great, isn't it?"

Jemma takes a moment to answer because she's too busy proving what Skye just said with her facial expressions as she drinks the milkshake. "Yes, but you're ruining me, because now I'll have other milkshakes and they'll never be good enough."

Skye's face breaks into a wide grin. "Now you're just inflating my ego."

Jemma laughs and Skye once again notes how absolutely beautiful she is. It's unbelievable. Her smile looks like it could light up the world.

"I mean it," Jemma says. "I can see why this makes you feel better when you're upset."

Skye is about to say she’s glad to help when Jemma suddenly winces and throws her head back, placing a hand on her forehead and groaning.

“Brain freeze?”

Jemma nods and Skye can’t help but burst into laughter. When her hand holding the cup wavers dangerously, Skye reaches for it and their fingers brush together for a second as Skye grabs the cup from her hand. Grateful, Jemma presses her forehead against her palms, eyes wide shut.

Grace notices the agitation behind her and looks panicked for a moment as she sees Jemma apparently in pain, before she realizes Skye is laughing hysterically and understands it’s nothing serious. She gets to her feet and rushes to approach the two girls, giggling adorably as she climbs onto the couch next to her sister, excited to join in on the fun.

“Grace, tell your sister she needs to slow down,” Skye says.

And surprisingly, Grace does so. Her face goes serious and she stares at Jemma and says, in the strictest tone of voice a 2-year-old can muster: “Slow down, sister.”

Both Skye and Jemma burst into hysterical laughter again and Grace’s reaction is just priceless. You know that feeling when people laugh at something funny you just said and you didn't expect them to laugh that much and it's just so rewarding? That’s Grace, cackling along with Skye and Jemma even though she’s completely unaware as to why she sounded so funny.

“Yeah, Jemma, you don’t need to drink the entire milkshake all at once to prove me it’s good," Skye jokes.

"Yeah, Jemma!" Grace repeats.

Eventually they finally manage to stop laughing, and Skye hands Jemma back her cup with only half of the content left. Jemma shakes her head and puts it down on the coffee table, running a hand through her hair as she exhales after laughing so much.

Grace lets out a yawn and then rubs her little nose. Jemma sees it and wraps an arm around her back, pulling her closer.

“I think it's bedtime, love," Jemma announces softly.

"Noooo!" Grace whines and glances sadly at Skye.

Without thinking, Jemma says, "Don't worry, Skye will be back." Only after it's out he turns to Skye with an alarmed expression, eyes questioning. Skye hesitates, but then nods and gives Grace a reassuring smile.

Grace quits complaining, but the wrinkles between her brows are still there.

"Alright then, say goodbye to Skye." Jemma jumps out of the couch and pulls her sister into her arms, turning her so she's facing Skye.

"Good night, Skye!"

She blows her a kiss, and Skye thinks she might just melt. The warm feeling in her chest, thanks to the way Grace smiles sadly at her as Jemma carries her into the hallway that leads to the rest of the house until she's out of view, this makes Skye feel so good.

"I'll be right back," Jemma mutters to Skye.

  


When Jemma comes back, she finds Skye standing halfway between the couch and the front door, seeming ready to leave, though a bit doubtful.

Skye feels a bit awkward, honestly. In spite of how much she’d like to spend more time with Jemma, she came here to babysit her sister, and Grace is now sleeping, with Jemma home to take care of her. Skye’s services are no longer needed.

Skye is surprised to notice Jemma’s shoulders slump in what appears to be disappointment. “Oh, you're leaving already?”

“Um, I guess,” She stutters. “My job here is done…?”

Skye hears yet another thunderclap. It's still raining nonstop and she hasn't brought an umbrella. The list of reasons why Skye doesn't want to leave only gets longer.

"I was just going to tell you, Grace seems to have really liked you."

"Oh, that's..." Skye trails off. "Did she say anything?"

"Only that you're fun, and asked when you're going to be here again," Jemma answers, lips curving into a grateful smile. "She wants to show you her costumes."

Skye laughs and rubs the back of her neck. They stay in awkward silence for a moment, Skye mentally telling herself it's time to go, Jemma's eyes doing the complete opposite.

"Aren't you going to wait for my parents to get here so that they can pay you?"

Skye's eyes widen. "Oh, I- I'd almost forgotten about that."

Jemma gapes at her for a moment, and then hesitantly steps closer to Skye, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Listen, I was thinking we- If you don't have anything else to do, we could, I don't know, do something like order Chinese and maybe watch a movie?" She exhales heavily, clearly nervous, and Skye can't help but find it lovely that she seems to think there's a chance Skye would say no to that. Apparently Skye's heart eyes beaming at her weren't obvious enough. "I could use your company, if you'd like to stay a bit longer."

In all honesty, Jemma's disappointment when she saw Skye was about to leave was enough to convince Skye to stay.

"Even if I did have anything else to do," Skye says, a smirk on her lips, "I doubt I'd choose it over Chinese and a movie with you.”

* * *

When they're sitting back on the couch, the remains of their Chinese takeout dinner scattered across the coffee table, Skye can't help but say something she's been wanting to since Jemma arrived.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that, about your date, it's-"

"Skye," Jemma interrupts softly, shaking her head. "It's fine, I swear, I'm not even upset anymore."

"That's great, but I want to say this anyway, and I know it's the cheesiest possible thing to say when someone's been stood up but... Even though I've just met you, I can tell you that whoever your date was, he's the one missing out."

A shy smile graces Jemma's lips, and she casts her eyes down. "Thank you, but... It was a girl, actually."

That catches Skye completely by surprise. She mentally curses herself for her heteronormative assumption, but she knows her luck—or lack thereof—too well to expect a cute girl to be into girls too.

And the night just seems to get better and better.

" _She_ 's the one missing out, then," Skye corrects herself with an embarrassed chuckle.

Skye didn't mean to make Jemma talk about the date that didn't happen, but it seems like Jemma wants to open up nevertheless, and she's glad to hear.

"She was the one who asked me out," she starts. "We don't know each other that well; she was in one of my classes. I accepted because why not, you know? It could be good. But she texted me an hour after we were supposed to meet, when I was already there, and said she was sorry but she couldn't go. She's just gotten out of a long-term relationship and wouldn't feel good using me as a rebound now."

Skye's not sure Jemma whether is just venting or expecting some sort of input, but she can't shut herself up anyway. "Did she really said that about using you as a rebound?"

Jemma rolls her eyes. "No, but I'm not an idiot," she responds goodnaturedly. "You know that's what she wanted when she asked me on a date, and she clearly still has feelings for her ex.”

Skye shrugs. "Well, at least she was honest, though she could've wrote that text before you waited for an hour."

Jemma laughs, and with that the suject of the date that never happened is over and they start watching the movie.

And it's extremely boring. So, very boring it takes them half an hour to lower the volume and start talking instead. At first, about how they can't pay attention to that, and soon they're sharing stories about their biggest failures when it comes to dating. Skye has more of those, and making Jemma laugh is addicting.

  


"What do you mean, you don’t have _time_ for dating?” Skye questions, a smirk creeping onto her face.

“Well, I’m always up to my neck in schoolwork during the semester,” Jemma elaborates. “In between homework, studying for exams and working on separate projects with Fitz, free time is not something I often have.”

“Do you want to be a doctor like your parents?”

“No. A scientist. I’m a Biology and Chemistry double major,” she answers proudly. “Wait, how do you know my parents are doctors?”

Ooops. Busted.

Skye points at the gigantic bookshelf on the side of the living room. “That’s an absurd amount of books related to medicine and science in general,” Skye says. “I’d be surprised if there weren’t at least two doctors in this house. I can even bet one of them is a neuroscientist, am I right?”

Jemma raises her eyebrows. “You’re spot on,” she admits. “My mum is a neurosurgeon and dad, a neurologist.”

Skye chuckles triumphantly. “See, a huge bookshelf can tell you a lot about a family.”

“The two bottom shelves,” Jemma points at the bottom of the bookshelf, “those are mine. The ones that couldn’t fit in my own bookshelf.”

“That’s… A _lot_ of science.”

“Oh, you haven’t seen half of it,” Jemma says matter-of-factly, gesturing to the hallway. “There’s much more in my parents’ office. And you should see my bedroom.”

Skye can’t resist arching an eyebrow, grinning wickedly. Jemma’s eyes widen, her cheeks blushing slightly, and she stumbles over her words trying to explain herself. “I mean- Not that I want to- Oh, gosh.”

Jemma hides her face in her hands and Skye thinks it’s probably the cutest thing she’s ever seen. The gesture reminds her of Grace’s shyness, and she almost feels bad for embarrassing Jemma.

“I was just teasing you,” Skye says, and Jemma laughs into her hands, slowly looking back up. “But you guys _are_ a very science-y family. And you know what, you strike me as one of those young prodigies a little bit. Typical science competition winners."

 _But prettier_ , Skye mentally adds.

Jemma just raises her eyebrows slightly and tilts her head. She doesn't say a word, letting Skye come to a conclusion by herself.

"Oh my god, you _are_!" Skye grins gleefully. "You've won science competitions, haven't you? I'm guessing you're way ahead in college than other people your age."

"Your guesses are correct," Jemma confirms, not necessarily in a smug way, but simply acknowledging her own accomplishments.

"Is there also a shelf covered in science prizes in your bedroom?"

Jemma purses her lips together. "There might be."

And _now_ she's being smug, which is incredibly attractive. Skye kind of wants to kiss her.

She's a nerd. A very smart, very cute nerd, apparently. As if this could get any better, it just did.

* * *

When Jemma's parents call Skye's cellphone to warn her that they might take a bit longer to come back home than they promised, Jemma whispers a plead for Skye not to tell them she's home already. She's not in the mood to deal with them irritatingly trying to comfort her if she says she was stood up, and it's easier to just lie later and say the date was good so that they won't ask more questions.

Besides, it prevents them from getting curious about what Jemma is doing at home with Grace's babysitter. Which would be embarrassing.

So when Mrs. Simmons asks if Skye minds staying a bit longer, Skye can only be thankful she's not facing Jemma because the smile on her face certainly says something.

"Of course it's okay, no worries!" She guarantees nicely. "Grace is already asleep, I'm watching her on the baby monitor. Enjoy your event!"

Jemma and Grace's mom thanks Skye a thousand times, then tells her once again she can eat anything from the kitchen if she wants, and to call her if anything happens."

As soon as she turns off the phone, Jemma asks what her mom wanted.

"You're not getting rid of me as soon as you thought," Skye jokes. "Your parents aren't coming back for another hour and a half, at least."

She makes a weak attempt to hide a tiny smile. “Hmm. Interesting.”

Skye tilts her head slightly in the direction of the TV stand. Precisely, the shelf that holds an Xbox console. "I doubt your parents have enough free time to play games," she says. "And your sister's hands are smaller than the controller. So I'm guessing you're the gamer in the house."

Jemma narrows her eyes. “Alright- Mind you, I’m a considerably busy person myself. This was a _gift_ and I do play _sometimes_ …” She sighs heavily. “I’m a terrible player.”

“Great, let’s play a game.”

Jemma throws her arms up in exasperation. “Did you hear what I _just_ said?”

“Yeah, it’s irrelevant.” Skye shrugs. “C’mon, let’s just play for fun, I’m not that good either!”

Jemma rolls her eyes, but her purpose is kind of ruined by the smirk on her lips. She’s just so amused by this lovely girl who came to her house to babysit her little sister and ended up dragging Jemma to play videogames after she made them milshakes and they ate Chinese together.

It feels like a very domestic version of a first date. God, she would embarrass herself so much if she said that out loud.

Though maybe, just maybe, Skye is thinking the same?

As soon as Jemma agrees to playing a game, Skye cracks her knuckles. “I’m going to kick your ass,” she declares, tone soft, tilting her head, the corners of her lips quirking up. Jemma has a feeling that, in the alternate reality where this is an action movie, Skye would be the female lead who smiles sweetly after murdering the enemies.

Jemma has a few tricks up her sleeve, though.

Skye lets her pick the game, and Jemma quickly loses the first match. Highly entertained by Jemma’s reactions and muttered profanities as she suffers her way to humiliating defeat, Skye tries to tell Jemma she’s not _that_ bad, but bursts into laughter mid-sentence.

“I’m sorry,” Skye says with a deep breath and a straight face. “No pressure, I swear. Playing just for fun!”

Jemma just waits.

The second match starts and Jemma is defeated again, but not in such a humiliating way this time. Skye is pleasantly surprised when Jemma manages to score a few points.

On the third match, however, Jemma can’t hold it anymore. Trying her hardest to contain the grin that threatens to reach her lips, she ends the match within half a minute—with a couple of effective moves and a gasp of shock from Skye when she’s defeated, Jemma conquers her first win.

Celebrating excitedly, she turns to her opponent, “Third time’s a charm?” Skye just blinks, still processing what just happened. “I got lucky, I suppose!”

As the fourth match is finished, however, Skye is forced to realize luck has little to do with this.

“Hey!” Skye nearly shouts upon her defeat. “ _That_ move, you couldn’t possibly-” Jemma cuts her off with borderline hysterical laughter, and suddenly it’s very clear to Skye what she just brought upon herself. “Holy shit, you liar!”

Jemma can’t stop celebrating her triumph, and it only gets better when Skye lets out a chuckle in sheer disbelief and shakes her head.

“You know what? I shouldn’t have gone easy on you!” Skye chides.

“Go easy?” Jemma snorts. “Oh, I see someone’s a sore loser!”

Skye’s jaw drops. It’s almost one in the morning, and she just got her ass handed to her by a girl who fooled her into believing she was a terrible player.

And she can’t even bring herself to do so much as pretend she’s mad because she's so smitten it's unbelievable.

“Oh, you’re so going to regret this,” Skye says, picking her controller back up while Jemma is still laughing. “Enjoy your victory while it lasts.”

Jemma falsely coughs and then mumbles under her breath, “Sore loser!”

* * *

It’s an hour that feels like mere minutes until Jemma’s parents arrive home from their event. As soon as they walk into the house, Skye is out of the couch, clutching her bag, ready to leave.

Considering the fact that she barely had any trouble taking care of Grace before Jemma arrived, Skye refuses to accept the amount of money Jemma’s parents want to pay her. They very politely insist, but she takes only half of what they initially promised her. It would feel extremely weird to be paid by a girl’s parents for spending time with her at their house rather than babysitting her 2-year-old sister like she was supposed to. Not that that’s her fault, but still.

Jemma seems a little embarrassed when her parents start asking her about how long she’s been home, and it becomes clear she doesn’t want to tell them she’s been home for hours hanging out with Skye, so Skye decides to just wave them all goodbye and be on her way. She’d like to say goodbye to Jemma properly, even more when she notices Jemma’s mildly frustrated expression, but it’s not worth it making her uncomfortable in front of her parents, so she settles for a polite “nice to meet you”.

However, when she’s halfway across the front yard, thankful that the rain is over, the front door cracks open behind her, and Jemma sneaks out and rushes across the porch and towards Skye.

“Hey,” she says, a beautiful smile spreading across her face.

“Hi,” Skye replies dumbly.

“Um, sorry you had to go so quickly.” Jemma rubs the back of her neck. “I just wanted to say thank you.”

Skye is momentarily baffled, because she’s the one who feels like she should be saying thanks. She was paid to feed dinner and then watch the sweetest 2-year-old in the world who did nothing but stare at the television for an hour, and then got to know her older sister, who happens to be just as sweet as the little girl. Maybe sweeter, but Skye is biased.

“For the milkshake- For everything, really.” Jemma laughs at herself, seeming a bit nervous. “I think… My night was better than it would’ve been if my date had showed.”

The next thing Skye knows, she’s cupping Jemma’s cheeks and their lips are pressed together. She knows it’s an impulsive act, but it feels like Jemma was already expecting it when she rests her hands on Skye’s shoulders just as Skye’s lips meet hers.

The kiss goes no further than that, though, but it’s enough. For now, at least.

“Am I going to see you again?” Jemma asks softly. “I mean, I’m sure Grace will want you to come back.”

Skye huffs out a breath, smiling like an idiot. “ _Grace_ , yeah?” Jemma smirks shyly. “I see. I’m not going to count on you asking your parents for my number because that would sure as hell be awkward, so it’s better if I just give you mine and wait to find out which sister will want to see me again sooner.”

* * *

The next time Skye is at Jemma’s place, however, it’s definitely not to babysit her sister. She drops Jemma off in front of her house after their first—or you could say second—date, and this time, their goodbye kiss is much better than the first. Not that the last one wasn’t enough to leave Skye thirsty for more during the days in between the two encounters, where they exchanged countless texts and set up this date. Now Skye kisses Jemma softly, pulling her closer by the waist to deepen the kiss, and soon they’re making out on Jemma’s front porch until they’re both breathless.

When they pull away Jemma bites her lip, looking happily guilty. Grace may have asked a couple of times about her babysitter throughout the week, but Jemma is certain she’s the sister who’s always more excited to see Skye.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequels: [observant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2691689), [cliffhanger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2714213)


End file.
